The informatics core will provide broad internet-based services to the component projects and principal investigators of the spore grant including the establishment of needed databases, facilities for data entry, the computational tools for simple and complex queries of one or more databases, and computational support for sequence and microarray analysis. In addition, the core will provide a set of publicly web pages that describe the individual projects in a form that will be helpful and informative to cancer patients, their families and the general public. A more detailed and secure set of web pages will provide information to project scientists who may wish to perform a data search and analysis in order to build new hypotheses or to design new experiments. A longer-term goal of the informatics core will be to perform data warehousing of the information collected in this study so that data mining operations are possible, including evaluations of patient risk as revealed by the analysis of the genetic and biochemical properties of tumor tissue with patient demographics, history, therapy and survival. These operations will be designed to discover correlations and to produce predictive models of the data that may be useful in cancer diagnosis, prognosis and treatment. Thus, these long range goals of the informatics core will directly satisfy the translational goals of the spore grant.